The Prepared Mind
by Angaradh
Summary: TRADUCTION DE CLEANWHITEROOM. Eli déteste faire les trois huit. Surtout la nuit. Scène coupée de FOD. A lire entre les chapitres 18 et 19.


**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Je suis septique sur la qualité de traduction de ce one-shot. Eli est un cauchemar à traduire, c'est absolu et définitif. Ces quatre mille mots ont certainement été les plus galères de tout FoD, et encore, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Sans doute y reviendrais-je un jour de grand courage.

Notez que la citation en tête de one-shot est une liberté que j'ai prise avec la version originale, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Je l'ai d'abord rajoutée au texte de CWR pour rendre à César ce qui appartient à César - ou à Pasteur en l'espèce. Ensuite, j'ai choisi de mettre non pas la version officiellement connue de la fameuse réplique mais la traduction qui en est faite dans Piège à grande vitesse. Je sais. La logique aurait voulu que, puisque la citation est d'origine française, je la reprenne telle qu'elle mais, à mon humble avis, elle s'insère mieux sous cette forme. Bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer. **_The Prepared Mind _est une fiction de _**CleanWhiteRoom**_. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Petite scène coupée tout droit tirée de l'univers de Force over Distance. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** A ne surtout PAS lire indépendamment.

**Annexes.** La scène se déroule avant le chapitre 19 de Force over Distance. Je l'ai écrite pour enrichir l'univers de ma fiction principale mais aussi en réponse à la requête de E-san qui m'a demandé un one-shot du point de vue d'Eli. Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de reviewer !

-oOo-

**The Prepared Mind**

_« Chance only favours the prepared minds. »_

Louis Pasteur.

_« La chance n'accorde ses faveurs qu'aux esprits avertis. »_

Louis Pasteur.

-oOo-

Eli a froid.

Il a même foutrement froid. Ce n'est pas drôle. Alors, oui, il ne va absolument pas hésiter à se faire une écharpe avec un bout de la couverture ridiculement inadéquate qui recouvre le tout petit lit de la chambre qu'il _partage_ avec un autre. Oui, qu'il partage. On aurait pu penser qu'avoir sauvé tout un équipage de la catastrophe plus de trente-sept fois en deux ans, il ne les compte pas mais tout de même... Bref. On aurait pu penser que ça lui aurait _au moins_ valut une chambre individuelle. Mais non. Ce n'est pas grave. Il y survivra. Il n'a pas besoin de chambre individuelle. Il n'est pas socialement inapte comme Brody, ou complètement taré comme Rush, ou _Responsable De_ avec un R et un D majuscule comme Young et Wray, ou légèrement psychopathe comme Greer, ou trop sexy comme James, ou encore trop déprimant comme TJ. Il n'a aucune bonne raison de se passer de colocataire.

Il est génial en somme. Et il n'a pas besoin de chambre individuelle parce que les chambres individuelles ne sont utiles qu'aux gens qui dorment et qu'il n'entre pas dans la catégorie, surtout ces derniers temps. Rush lui a dit une fois que ne pas dormir réduit même l'espérance de vie des plus endurants mais que les heures de conscience gagnées contrebalancent largement la différence. C'était juste avant leur arrivée sur le Destiny. Eli se demande s'il racontait déjà ce genre de conneries à ses étudiants quand il était encore professeur ou s'il était plus gentil à l'époque où aucun danger de mort ne planait au-dessus de sa tête, à l'époque où il n'avait qu'à rédiger des articles, corriger des copies, faire des expériences ou peut-être inventer de nouvelles démonstrations. Enfin bon. Pour être honnête, Eli n'a jamais terminé son lycée et, comme on peut logiquement s'y attendre, son expérience des universités reste à ce jour assez limitée.

Il préfère imaginer que Rush était plus gentil.

Le fait est qu'il soupçonne Rush, et pas qu'un peu, d'être plus qu'un peu de verni de modération courtoise appliqué sur un professionnalisme glacial lui-même appliqué sur un sarcasme tranchant comme un rasoir lui-même appliqué sur une opacité digne de la plus dense des étoiles à neutrons elle-même appliquée sur une cuillère à soupe d'une tonne métrique de méchanceté gratuite elle-même appliquée sur une faille spatio-temporelle menant directement en Enfer.

D'accord. Il exagère peut-être un peu.

Mais il est de nature à s'emballer facilement. Que voulez-vous qu'il y fasse ? On ne se change pas. Parfois, savoir s'emballer est une aptitude valorisable. Parfois, c'est moins une aptitude qu'un trait de caractère particulièrement agaçant pour son entourage mais, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, on a tous les défauts de ses qualités. Il faut juste savoir transformer ses faiblesses en atouts. C'est en tout cas ce que lui répétaient les employés de son agence d'intérim avant qu'il se fasse embarquer dans cette fantasma-glorieuse aventure spatiale.

Et oui, une aventure spatiale. Il est un aventurier de l'espace. La grande classe. Si seulement ses potes de lycée du club d'échec pouvaient le voir en cet instant. En train de faire les trois huit au sein de l'équipe de nuit sur un vaisseau spatial. En train de les faire comme un vrai pro.

« Je me posais une question. »

Eli est tellement surpris par le tour que prend subitement la situation qu'il en laisse tomber son stylo et que, en essayant de le récupérer, il envoie presque son PC portable s'écraser sur le sol de la salle de contrôle, portable qu'il ne rattrape que d'extrême justesse. George Lucas tout puissant. Il se se serait vraiment payé la honte de sa vie s'il avait _laissé tombé_ son portable uniquement parce que _Rush_ voulait lui poser une vulgaire _question_. C'est un truc digne de Brody ou de Volker, pas un truc digne de lui.

Il n'a absolument pas peur de Rush, il n'est pas intimidé, ni impressionné, ni quoi que ce soit. Il n'en a rien a faire que Rush puisse parler au vaisseau, faire faire ce qu'il veut aux boucliers rien qu'avec sa tête ou créer de ridicules petits programmes capables d'exécuter des tâches cognitives complexes. Non, non et non, ça ne veut rien dire, Rush n'est pas un génie. Eli refuse de lui accorder ce statut, ne serait-ce que par principe. Rush n'est pas si remarquablement intelligent que ça, au fond, c'est juste qu'il joue sur un tout autre niveau et qu'il n'y a pas de comparaison possible. On ne compare pas les torchons et les serviettes. Ceci étant dit, Eli est définitivement meilleur que lui en maths et tout le monde à bord le sait. Même Rush.

« Hm. C'est quoi votre question ? »

Rush lui a déjà posé des questions, bien sûr, comme « Où en sont les niveaux d'énergie ? » ou « Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de te plaindre ? » ou encore « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi ce que tu racontes est censé m'intéresser ? » mais il ne lui a certainement jamais rien demandé au niveau personnel et il n'a _définitivement_ jamais jugé nécessaire de le _prévenir_ avant de le questionner sur quoi que ce soit.

Eli lève les yeux avec curiosité.

Peut-être que la nuit va enfin devenir marrante.

Ou, réflexion faite, peut-être que Rush va faire du reste de leur service un enfer. Il en est parfaitement capable. Maintenant qu'il y pense, Eli estime de plus en plus judicieux de parier sur l'issue la plus catastrophique.

Rush ne le regarde pas. Il fait ce truc qui consiste à passer une main par dessus son épaule pour se masser la nuque et qui lui donne l'air atrocement acculé. Acculé, épuisé et terriblement seul. A chaque fois qu'il le fait, Eli se sent horriblement mal à l'aise parce que, quand il imagine Rush laissé pour mort sur une planète alien désertique, il se l'imagine exactement comme ça. Il a l'impression de savoir ce que Rush a fait à ce moment-là aussi certainement que s'il y avait été. Rush s'est assis dans la poussière en ramenant ses mains derrière sa nuque exactement comme il est en train de le faire, il a regardé la capsule alien _verrouillée_ qui le narguait puis il s'est relevé et a forcé la technologie inconnue à lui obéir.

Eli reste silencieux. Il se demande à quoi pense Rush.

« Depuis notre arrivée » se lance finalement Rush. « Tu exécutes régulièrement des tâches à part. » Il s'interrompt et Eli s'étonne de l'entendre utiliser une voix aussi inhabituellement policée. « Pour le compte du colonel Young. »

Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non, non. NON. Par pitié non.

« Oui » admet prudemment Eli.

« Tu as toujours été... étonnamment discret » reprend Rush. « Sur la nature de ces tâches. »

« Oui » répète Eli. « Je ne vois pas où est la question. »

Les coins de la bouche de Rush frémissent à cette réponse et, comme toujours dans ces rares moments, Eli se prend à imaginer que le scientifique l'apprécie _peut-être_ à un certain niveau. Même s'il sous-entend le contraire au moins six fois par jour et qu'il semble porter plus d'intérêt à son PC portable qu'à sa personne.

« Je me demandais » poursuit Rush. « Si tu accepterais d'exécuter une tâche à part en plus, une tâche qui exigerait le même genre de discrétion que celles que te confie le colonel Young. »

« En gros, vous voulez que je bosse avec vous sur je-ne-sais-quoi mais sans en parler au colonel. »

« Exactement. »

Cette histoire sent l'embrouille à plein nez.

« De quel genre de je-ne-sais-quoi sommes-nous en train de parler ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche » répond Rush en repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombent dans les yeux.

Eli soupire. Rush lui demande ni plus ni moins de décider s'il lui fait confiance ou pas. Accepter revient à dire au scientifique qu'il compte sur lui pour ne pas l'arnaquer quelque part dans la transaction, pour ne pas l'utiliser pour évincer le colonel Young et pour ne pas les engager dans un truc stupidement dangereux ou, franchement, stupidement dingue, et cette dernière possibilité n'est pas à écarter étant donné que Rush ne semble pas au meilleur de sa stabilité ces derniers temps.

Eli sait que Rush traverse une mauvaise passe, entre sa connexion au vaisseau, sa connexion au colonel Young, ses mauvais « retours d'Ancienneté » et sa façon de _souffrir_ quasi perpétuellement sans se plaindre, et il n'y est pas insensible. Absolument pas. Et il sait aussi que, quelque part, une partie de lui a toujours attendu le moment où Rush viendrait lui demander de l'aide. Parce que l'aider, il le veut réellement. Il veut apprendre à connaître Rush, le vrai, il veut qu'il lui enseigne ce qu'il sait, il veut savoir ce qui l'a rendu aussi cassant, il veut avoir le droit de l'appeler _Nick_, il veut qu'il l'apprécie comme il apprécie Chloé et il veut surtout lui dire à quel point il est _désolé_ de s'être rangé dès le départ du côté de Young et de ne pas l'avoir compris. Il ne l'a pas _compris_ du tout et, maintenant que c'est le cas, il a l'impression...

Il a l'impression d'être la personne qui le comprend le mieux sur ce vaisseau.

Et il veut... Il veut simplement l'aider.

Parce qu'affronter la situation seul doit être terriblement dur. Trop dur.

Alors d'accord.

Très bien.

Rush est un homme subtil mais Eli sait aussi se montrer subtil.

Il lève le menton et regarde Rush droit dans les yeux. « Je me suis porté _volontaire_, vous savez. Pour vous sortir du fauteuil. »

C'est seulement parce qu'il commence à bien le connaître qu'Eli devine que le scientifique est surpris. L'attention de Rush se focalise intégralement sur lui, quelque chose qui n'est arrivé qu'une poignée de fois sur toute la durée de leur collaboration. Le regard de Rush est difficile à soutenir quand il y met toute la puissance de sa volonté mais Eli y arrive sans ciller. Le scientifique essaye de déterminer ce que signifie exactement sa réponse, pesant chaque mot et chaque intonation.

Eli sait très bien ce qu'il a essayé de transmettre au scientifique. Il a voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il est désolé. Désolé pour le rôle qu'il a joué malgré lui dans son abandon sur une planète désertique. Désolé pour toutes les accusations infondées et les disputes inutiles. Il a voulu lui dire qu'il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir raison alors que tous les autres ont tort. Qu'il sait ce que c'est que de se créer une carapace pour se protéger du monde puis de s'apercevoir que cette personnalité fictive est finalement devenue votre moi profond en faisant disparaître le reste. S'il avait pu dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu, il aurait dit qu'il sait ce que c'est que d'attendre seul et immobile dans un couloir d'hôpital aseptisé avec une odeur d'éther plein les sinus, trop effrayé pour s'occuper, trop effrayé pour s'endormir, trop effrayé par ce qui l'attend s'il ose s'adonner à autre chose qu'à son angoisse un seul instant. Il aurait voulu lui dire que, peut-être, ils ne sont pas si différents.

Mais il ne peut pas dire tout ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il ne sait pas comment formuler toutes ces choses et, même s'il avait su, il doute que Rush aurait trouvé quoi lui répondre. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est parler d'actes au scientifique et le laisser en tirer les conclusions qu'il faudrait en tirer. Avec un peu de chance, il ne comprendra pas tout de travers et il devinera juste. Il devinera qu'Eli ne veut pas le voir mourir. Il devinera qu'il souhaite l'aider. Il devinera qu'il est prêt à aller loin, _aussi loin qu'il le faut_, pour y arriver. Et il devinera aussi qu'Eli se préoccupe sincèrement de lui et qu'il serait profondément _blessé_ s'il utilise ce sentiment à son profit et qu'il fait souffrir quelqu'un, _qui que ce soit_, dans la manœuvre.

Et Rush devine. Il a _forcément_ deviné juste parce qu'il détourne soudain le regard et parce que les coins de sa bouche frémissent pour esquisser un petit sourire nerveux. Il passe une main presque soulagée dans ses cheveux.

« Alors tu en es » déduit-il en le regardant enfin.

« Oui, j'en suis » confirme Eli.

« Je serais immédiatement au courant si tu en parles au colonel Young » l'avertit une dernière fois Rush.

« Tss » lâche dédaigneusement Eli. « Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. De quoi vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Personnellement » débute Rush, et Eli en lâche presque son stylo pour la deuxième fois. « Je trouve curieux que tu n'aies pas déjà commencé à me bassiner à propos du tissu d'âneries que contient la base de donnée Ancienne. Celles qui concernent la mission du Destiny. »

« Quoi, cette histoire de structure au bout de l'univers ? C'est beaucoup trop métaphysique pour moi. Je ne vois rien d'excitant là-dedans » répond Eli. « Je préfère me concentrer sur des trucs qui nous permettrons de rentrer chez nous. »

« Ce n'est même pas métaphysique, c'est surtout du grand n'importe quoi » corrige Rush. « L'univers n'a pas de bout vers lequel voyager. Il est spatialement illimité. »

« Ce qui signifie que nous ne voyageons pas vers le bout de l'univers au sens littéral. Les Anciens n'étaient pas débiles à ce point. »

« Certainement pas. Je m'attendais à ce que _Volker_ émette au moins une objection de principe à ce sujet. N'importe quel _astrophysicien _sait que l'univers n'a pas de bout. »

Malgré lui, Eli sent son intérêt s'éveiller à grande vitesse. « Alors le _bout de l'univers_ serait une sorte de nom de code ? » s'enthousiasme-t-il en tapotant la table du bout de son stylo.

« Pas exactement » tempère Rush. « Nous cherchons bien le _bout_ de quelque chose, seulement cette chose n'a aucune existence concrète dans notre espace-temps. Nous cherchons les points où les D-branes du multivers se chevauchent. »

« George Lucas tout puissant. C'est, comment dire ? C'est un foutu truc de dingue. Et ça ferait un super nom pour un groupe de rock. D-branes of the multiverse ? Sérieusement. C'est étonnant que ce ne soit pas déjà pris. »

Rush hausse les épaules d'un air hautain qui n'aurait trompé personne. Surtout pas Eli.

« Et une fois qu'on aura trouvé un de ces chevauchements ? » demande-t-il avidement. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

« On avisera quand on y sera. »

« Attendez... » L'enthousiasme d'Eli semble se refroidir un peu. « Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas en parler aux autres ? C'est la découverte du siècle. Il faudrait y faire travailler toute l'équipe scientifique. »

« Tu vaux tous les autres réunis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toute l'équipe si je t'ai toi. » Rush se lève avec une telle souplesse qu'Eli en oublierait presque dans quel état pitoyable sont ses pieds. Presque.

« C'est gentil de votre part » commente dédaigneusement Eli. « Mais je ne me laisse pas distraire pour si peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe au niveau des chevauchements ? »

« J'imagine que nous finirons par le découvrir » murmure Rush en haussant un sourcil d'une façon qui suggère que : a) il sait exactement ce qui s'y passe, b) il ne compte pas en parler à Eli, ni maintenant, ni peut-être même jamais, à moins qu'il le découvre d'abord tout seul et c) la réponse est carrément sinistre.

Eli _déteste_ les trucs sinistres.

« Et vous avez décidé de ne pas en parler au colonel parce que... » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens en espérant que Rush la terminera à sa place.

« Précisément. Parce que. »

« Je vous déteste. »

« C'est ton droit. »

Rush fourre son ordinateur portable dans les bras d'Eli. « Familiarise-toi avec le concept de multivers » ordonne-t-il. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? » se rebiffe Eli. « Depuis quand vous dormez la nuit ? Attendez. Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez assigné au service de nuit juste pour pouvoir me forcer à... »

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh que si. Ma main à couper qu'il y a préméditation. Depuis quand vous préparez votre coup ? »

« La chance n'accorde ses faveurs qu'aux esprits avertis » rétorque Rush.

« Vous avez vu Piège à grande vitesse ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à... »

Rush lui jette un regard qu'il réussit à rendre à la fois confus et dédaigneux. Eli n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux sentiments puissent être affichés simultanément mais il est bien obligé de réviser son avis sur la question puisque la preuve du contraire se trouve juste devant ses yeux.

« C'est du Pasteur » grogne sèchement Rush.

« Ah » répond Eli. « D'accord. »

« Écoute, je dois absolument y aller » continue Rush en reprenant le fil de leur conversation.

« Où ça ? Pour quoi faire ? » Eli n'est absolument pas convaincu qu'il puisse exister plus excitant que passer la nuit à discuter des D-branes du multivers et à citer des répliques qui pourraient ou ne pourraient pas être issues de films de science-fiction géniaux.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est le seul projet sur lequel je travaille en ce moment ? Il est déjà trois heure du matin et je... » Il s'interrompit. « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Eli s'apprête à l'insulter copieusement, à le bombarder de questions, à exiger des réponses, à exiger au moins un début d'explication à son _attitude_, à tous ses _secrets_ et même à_ tout le reste_ mais il se retient. En partie parce qu'il a déjà accepté de l'aider et que le harceler ne serait pas lui rendre service. En partie parce qu'il ne peut pas imaginer ce que c'est que d'être lié à une autre personne chaque seconde de chaque journée et qu'il se doute que, par moment, ce doit être insupportable. Alors si Rush veut rester seul pour penser à ses D-branes en paix, errer sans but dans le vaisseau, se massacrer le pied, se comporter comme un crétin et ne pas manger et ne pas dormir parce que ça lui donne l'illusion de contrôler encore sa propre vie, Eli ne voit pas de quel droit il irai l'en empêcher.

Il a choisi d'encaisser, maintenant et toutes les fois qui suivront. Parce que Rush a l'air trop éteint et trop triste pour qu'il en rajoute et parce que, au fond de lui, Eli est persuadé qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Qu'il aille travailler sur ces choses qui le préoccupent, Eli doute que ses projets puisse causer la destruction de toute l'expédition.

Rush ne ferait rien de dangereux gratuitement.

Rush a _sauvé_ Chloé. Il l'a sauvée _deux fois_.

Il mérite un minimum de confiance. Problème réglé.

En est-il sûr ?

Il décide qu'il en est sûr.

Eli mordille sa lèvre inférieure en regardant Rush s'éloigner dans le halo flamboyant des spots qui s'illuminent sur son passage. Le scientifique est stable sur ses pieds et il marche comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Il n'a même pas jugé utile de prendre son espèce de canne-béquille. Il semble énergique, il semble assuré et il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir froid.

Le vaisseau est pourtant passé en mode économie d'énergie et, à trois heure du matin et sans présence humaine, la zone où ils se trouvent a facilement perdu sept degrés par rapport à la température normale. Eli arrive parfois à voir son souffle s'échapper de sa bouche sous forme de fumée blanche. Il se sent congeler sur place. Il se sent congeler sur place depuis près de deux jours maintenant.

Doit-il vraiment faire confiance à Rush ?

Quelque chose cloche dans son comportement. Oh, Eli l'aidera avec ses D-branes, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il sent qu'on ne lui dit pas tout et il hésite à exclure la possibilité que Rush l'ait appâté juste pour pouvoir se servir de lui. Le doute est de nouveau enraciné, répandant le soupçon comme un poison, et Eli se sent presque de retour à la case départ. Il cherche les détails significatifs, examine les lieux et les contextes et reprend tout depuis le début en mettant de côté les a priori. Les gens ont souvent tendance à l'oublier mais sous-estimer Eli Wallace est une erreur.

Il y a anguille sous roche.

Et il compte bien trouver laquelle.


End file.
